postapocfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Lyric Keller
"Nnnnh... I don't think we'll find anything here, Bell. The place is completely torn apart... All that's left are just children's toys... Though we could probably take these clothes. We could all use a nice change." Cain said as he looked to his run partner, who was fiddling with a broken toy plane. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, approaching the younger male. "Bell. Come on, we need to be looking for supplies." He said quietly, lightly nudging the boy's shoulder. Bell looked up at Cain, glaring into his eyes. "You just said that we wouldn't find anything here, idiot. Jesus. But we should take some of these toys for the kids... They need entertainment." Bell said as he swung his bag around his shoulder and began to push toys into it for the three children they'd taken in about a month ago. The poor things were always so bored... Bell felt bad for them. He was only 16, himself, and would like entertainment, too, but he had a job to do. Defend the group along with the other Solos, Clefs, and Riffs. "Don't get an attitude with me, boy. I don't care what Lyric says, I will put you in your place." Cain growled, towering over Bell. But he knew that if he were to lay a violent finger on Bell, Lyric would chew him out, humiliate him, and send him packing. And by the way the younger boy smirked up at him, he could tell that he knew, too. "Whatever... Just grab some clothes... We can come back with more people later... We should check out the pharmacy. Come on." Cain brushed past the other, heading for the door, and Bell soon followed after him with the strips of his backpack tightened so it didn't hang too lowly. The two exited the shop quietly, looking around for those god-awful creatures before continuing elsewhere. They could hear groaning, but it was distant, and they couldn't see any threats around. They shrugged it off and turned towards the pharmacy, walking next to each other in silence, until about a few minutes later, when Cain suddenly yanked Bell into an alleyway. "What the-" Cain covered Bell's mouth with his hand before he could finish his question, shaking him a little to get him to be quiet. "I saw someone leaning against a light post... I think there are people here, Bell. We have to-" Cain was interrupted by the sound of a voice nearby. Cain's hand slowly slipped from Bell's mouth and he stepped away, knowing he was smart enough to be quiet. "Shit... We have to tell Lyric. They're too close to us." Bell whispered, but just as he finished his sentence, a loud tolling began to sound throughout the town. "Fuck! We have to get out of here, and fast!" Cain shouted, grabbing Bell's wrist as he pulled him down the alleyway and out onto another street. As they ran down the almost empty street, occasionally having to pull out their twin katanas to decapitate a few rotters that tried to attack them, Cain wondered who was ringing that bell, because it was drawn out, and it couldn't be happening by itself. But he couldn't think about that, he had his own problems to worry about. All they'd gotten were some toys and some clothes. No food, no water... Lyric was going to be pissed... He could see it now. 'Why didn't you move faster?' 'You're trained for this!' 'It's your fault if we lose anybody.' Cain shook his head, frowning deeply. He hated being scolded by Lyric, disappointing him. It physically hurt him, making his chest tighten up. But maybe if he reported the group... Everything would be fine. Yeah. Everything would be okay. Ten minutes later and they finally caught sight of the car, their VW Touareg, they quickly got inside and started the engine, pulling away shortly after. Bell sighed and closed his eyes, tossing both their bags into the back seat. -------- About an hour and a half later, they arrived back in Rock Hill, pulling up next to a parking lot of a place literally called 'Rock Hill Apartments.' This place had been their cover for a long time, years before the apocalypse started. It was home. And hopefully, it always would be. Cain hopped out of the car after parking it in front of Lyric's building, grabbing both his and Bell's bags, and locked the car after the latter got out. They both ventured silently to the very top of the building. When Cain saw the '1' on the door ahead of him, he swallowed harshly and approached it, glancing back at Bell before knocking lightly. "Shit... Okay... " He whispered to himself, listening to the slow footsteps that got closer and closer to the door. Bell wasn't as frightened of Lyric as Cain was, but he had immense respect for him, so he was equally as tense as Cain was at the moment, his arms being folded as he stared at the ground, his lips fixed in a small frown. With a creak, the door slowly opened, revealing a young lad with soft eyes that rested perfectly on his light skin, the piercing orange-yellow swirling around the black dots that were his pupils striking a bit more anxiety into Cain's heart. Lyric was still wearing pajamas, but he had aviator goggles on his head, making Bell giggle a little, then clear his throat. "Hello boys. Come on in. I just finished making some tea." Lyric said, walking away from the door. His feet dragged in his slippers, the shirt he was wearing reaching down to his mid-thigh, making him look childish. Bell closed the door behind he and Cain, and they both slipped their shoes off and laid them next to the door, hanging their coats up as well. They both went and sat on the couch in front of the tv, which was playing The Wizard of Oz, Lyric's favorite movie. When he came back, he set two cups of tea in front of Cain and Bell, then sat between them and kicked his feet up on the table after picking his cup back up. "I need you two to go look for propane and gasoline tomorrow, lots of it. We're running low on fuel for the generators." Lyric said quietly, sipping his tea as he kept his eyes on the screen. "How'd the run go?" He asked, his eyelids drooping a bit. Cain's skin dotted with goosebumps, and Bell's shoulders slumped a bit. But when Cain failed to answer, Bell spoke up. "Um... We didn't get any food or water... just toys... and clothes... " Bell said, his voice getting quieter with each break in speech. The silence that followed was terrifying, and only the clink of Lyric's cup hitting the small plate he was holding was all they could hear, sounds of the movie playing in the background. It seemed like hours before Lyric spoke again, shifting into an upright position as he set his cup and plate down on the coffee table. "Is that so?" Lyric asked quietly. "Bu-but we-we found something else! We heard voices there... And we were forced to leave town because a loud bell went off, and we were sure it was going to attract rotters. But... We think there might be a group near Hopewell." Cain said, looking over at Lyric, who seemed more interested in the design of the carpet until he heard that there might be a group nearby. He slowly lifted his head, side-glancing at Cain. "Is that all? Hm... They're a little close... They're a threat. We need to establish dominance. Again. They need to know that we're here, and that we're dangerous. Bell, I want you to go to Jane's apartment and get the council together, concoct a plan, okay? Like now." Lyric said, standing up. Bell stood up as well and nodded, thanking him for the tea, and left after slipping his shoes and jacket back on. Cain was dumbfounded at the fact that Lyric hadn't scolded them at all. "Stand up, Cain." Lyric ordered, and Cain obliged immediately, staring straight ahead. Though, when he felt hands on his chest, slowly slithering up until Lyric's arms were around his neck, he looked down, his eyebrow twitching in confusion. "I missed you... " Lyric whispered as he rested his head on Cain's shoulder. Cain smiled a little and relaxed, wrapping his arms around the shorter male. "Well, I'm here now." He whispered, kissing the top of Lyric's head. Lyric hummed and pulled away, smiling up at the other before taking his hands and beginning to walk backwards and into the hallway. "I mean I've really missed you... " Lyric said a bit quieter, and Cain understood. Cain grinned, his eyes half-lidded, and followed Lyric into the bedroom. - - Lyric was freezing, but his body showed only stealth and relaxation, which in turned showed skill. The rain made it hard to see, but Lyric was fine. He'd done harder things in more difficult weather conditions. This was nothing. If anything, tracking this group was a lot harder than this. They had to wake at dawn to start tracking them, and it took them quite a while to do so. In fact.. it was around 2 PM. Lyric shook his head out of his thoughts and glanced back at the car, making eye contact with Cain and Alice. Alice nodded and Lyric looked back, setting his eyes upon a woman who was standing out in the rain. What an idiot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a perfectly wrapped box, smiling at the bow on top of it. He shook his head and refocused, beginning to move faster as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a rag covered in chloroform. He was now speedwalking and right when he got up behind the woman, he pressed the rag against her mouth and nose, so she was forced to breathe it in. He waited to feel her limp body before dropping both the box and the rag and wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up and putting her over his shoulder. He hurried back to the car, where Cain and Alice tied her up and duct-taped her mouth, then threw her into the trunk and got back into the car with Lyric already inside. "Go." He said simply, and at his word, the car was started and they drove off, purposely making their tires squeal to get the attention of other potential group members. The wrapped box was a tape recorder, one where Lyric had recorded a ransom message that said the following: "Hello, there. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Lyric Keller, I'm twenty years old, and I'm the leader of my group. I think I'm a pretty fair and reasonable man, but you see, there's a problem. We live up in Rock Hill, and all the nearest cities and towns, at least, ones that are in an 80 mile radius, are mine. Unfortunately, that includes you. You're in my territory. And I want you out. So I've taken someone.. I don't know who, but they're not with you right now. If you meet us up in Rock Hill, uh... Why not something casual? Meet me at Walmart. But if you meet us there, I'll release him or her. I have rules. No more than six people are allowed to come. You must bring food and water. For us. If you have any... I'd like some propane and gasoline. Please. And you can be armed. I don't care about that. It's not as if you can kill any of us. We have a hostage. And don't think I won't kill him or her. If you doubt me for one second, whoever I've taken is already dead. I'll give you a week. See you then."